


apparently

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: L - i am so sorry i've been such a bitch i swear i'll text you and explain everything tomorrow (aka later today)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	apparently

fuck this

i just want to go to sleep

it's 3:43 am and i'm lonely

i am tired of this

so, so tired

i am tired of getting sick over her

i want to let go of the memorized words

i am alive i am not leaving no matter how many times you tell me to

she's not worth bleeding for

her words are not worth taking a bottle of advil

~~which is apparently not enough to kill you~~

~~who knew~~

if i die, don't give her the fucking note

i don't care if it has her name on it

she can't have it

i'm so tired and i'm kind of being a bitch but whatever

deleting people's number is the most freeing experience i have decided i live for that

i just want it to be reasonable hours again so i can inhale coffee and bother people

i might make bread tomorrow!!

jfc what even is this fucking amalgamation

that's a fun word

also not that it really matters but i changed my identity to queer because if bianca can do it so can i

except she's cooler than me so she pulls it off better

don't let her know that i said that though

rereading this entire thing is like woah calm the fuck down edgelord

thank you and good night 

fuck wait

it's 4:00

good morning??? whatever i tried

**Author's Note:**

> L - i am so sorry i've been such a bitch i swear i'll text you and explain everything tomorrow (aka later today)


End file.
